Talk:Return of the Salt Princess/@comment-29376355-20170914024338
Ok, I have finally got a chance to play the beta. Here are some thoughts/theories. 1. I believe the game is finally going to address the true cause of Prince James's curse. As everyone knows, Prince James was cursed to turn into a frog at the deaths of his loved ones. When he married Snow White (who is immortal), his curse was warped to where anyone he touched would become a frog. For years, we have been lead to believe that the choice of a frog was a random chance, but the game seems to hint that James may somehow be related to the Daemon Evokers clan. The Sapphire Panda, I believe you are correct about Prince James having the ability to shape-shift into an animal, and that his ability was later used to become his curse. It would partially explain why, whenever Prince James transforms from frog to human, he does so and is fully clothed. If you may recall, in DP 2, Maria (the chancellor's daughter) and the bodyguard were turned into frogs. But when they were tranformed back, they were without clothes. I always wondered whether Prince James's ability to stay clothed was the result of the curse or something else (such as magic abilities that he had prior to the curse). 2. My latest theory is that the Grak King had married a descendent of Princess Ivy and Prince James, which resulted in his daughter, Princess Brigid, having the ability to manipulate salt (the symbol of Grak's wealth) and her ability to control animals (the dragonflies). Perhaps the queen died, and the Daemon Evokers and the Grak Kingdom blame each other (Similar to the situation we had in "Dark Parables 10-Goldilocks and the Fallen Star"). 3. Based on the parable we have so far, I don't believe the Grak King exiled Princess Brigid based on her answer. I think he was always planning to exile her, but it was because he feared for her safety. Considering his irrational actions and the fact that he watched her go with "mournful eyes" suggests that he was sorrowful for letting her go. The reason he may have banished her is probably related to the fact that Princess Brigid's powers are affected the closer she gets to the kingdom. 4. I love the sisters! I wonder if their powers are somehow related to Flora (given that one has the power over water and the other one over fire). When you think about it, the two sisters are similar to Ross Red and Snow White. I wonder why the strange man wants to kill them. Is it possible they had a role in the death of Princess Brigid's mother or some other event? Is that why they are so devoted to serving Princess Brigid (perhaps as an act of redemption for failing to protect Brigid's mother)? We shall see! 5. I love just about everything in this game! The graphics, the music, the overall vibe, a horse that didn't throw us off and run away, etc. If there is one thing I don't like, it is the fact that the map won't allow us to go to a location without us having to go through twenty different locations to get there. Sorry, but I loved the instant map feature and believe it was one of the things Eipix did right in the series. While I support Blue Tea Games getting the series back, I don't think it would be bad to implement a few things that Eipix did well into the games. 6. Rach Neumman. I am convinced the man is (1) one of series of clones that keeps getting killed, (2) a servant of the evil witch that tries and fails miserably and stealing stuff for her, (3) is blessed (or cursed) by a goddess to become the greatest thief who ever lived and must keep on trying until he succeeds, or (4) is in league with the Fairy Tale Deective's Noble Steeds to make cameo appearances in the games for the simple purpose of driving us insane.